When a conventional winding tape measure is used in a measuring process, it is often inconvenient for one to free a hand in order to score the object of measurement. Frequently, the L-shaped anchoring member attached to the free end of the tape becomes dislodged or is required to be moved, thus, requiring continuously manual control. This makes it difficult, if not impossible, for one to hold both the tape measure's housing and L-shaped anchoring member while scoring the object of measurement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,784 to Krebs et al. discloses a clip, mountable to the side of a conventional tape measure housing and secured by a screw centrally to the side of said housing. The clip is comprised of a back plate generally matching the housing surface and two transversely spaced legs extending from the back of the clip, then resiliently biased toward the back plate defining a recess between the legs and the back plate, shaped to receive marking devices. Although the invention effectively provides the means by which a marking device may be operatively attached to a conventional tape measure, said invention needs to be manufactured in a variety of sizes. Additionally, the device may only be fitted to tape measures whose housings have been accordingly manufactured with the means of securing the invention to the housing by means of the screw. Accordingly, there remains a need for an inexpensive apparatus which holds a marking device and which may be fitted to a variety of conventional tape measures without any modification of the tape measure housing in order to secure the device.